


What Defines Inappropriate?

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me about your sexual relationships."</p>
<p>"Bit presumptuous, don't you think, Doctor?"</p>
<p>In which Will and Hannibal talk about relationships (and maybe build the foundation for a new one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Defines Inappropriate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



"Tell me about your sexual relationships."

"Bit presumptuous, don't you think, Doctor?"

It was still early in the evening, their session half-way through, and Will Graham was fidgeting in the soft leather chair that faced his would-be psychiatrist.

"Not at all. You are a handsome and healthy man; I imagine you get quite a lot of attention," Hannibal said, fingers quick as they closed his moleskin notebook and placed it on the glass table beside him.

Will barked out a self-deprecating laugh and covered his mouth with a hand, cheeks tinting red - Hannibal wondered if it was embarrassment from the loud outburst or his own comments.

"Uh, there's a difference between wanting attention and getting attention," Will explained, turning his face away from the doctor, hand now lowered and pressed against his neck unconsciously.

"Do you find it hard to connect physically when it's so easy to connect with their minds?" Hannibal asked.

Jaw muscles clenching, Will gave a tight nod of agreement.

With each consecutive session, Hannibal worked towards closing the gap between Will and himself - emotionally and physically. Which is why he was able to lean forward and place his own wide hand on Will's shaking knee. Will stilled beneath the touch, now hyper-focused on the man opposite him.

"Doctor Lecter..." Will warned, but didn't shake Hannibal's touch.

"Do you feel taken advantage of by your uncontrolled empathy?"

"That-that's not-" Will started, but Hannibal interrupted.

"Is that why you close yourself off..." The hand moved upward now, following the grooves of Will's corduroy pants until it stopped on the meat of his thigh. "...to physical stimulus?"

Will took in a ragged breath, face still turned away but eyes locked to Hannibal's hand.

"Do you feel that, since you lack the ability to say no empathetically, you can at least take that power back by saying no to sexual advances?" Hannibal's voice stayed low and controlled as his fingers began to brush lightly against the flesh they held. "Have you ever thought, Will, that you can take that power back by saying yes?"

"Doctor Lecter, this is _highly_ inappropriate." Will was squirming in his seat now, one hand digging into the armrest while the other stayed at his own throat, knuckles hovering over his pulse.

The movement on his thigh stopped, but the hand remained.

"Do you want me to stop, Will?" Hannibal asked. He looked to Will's eyes knowing his gaze wouldn't be met.

Will was quiet, mouth opening wetly in the silence to let out a gasp.

"...no," Will admitted, biting into his bottom lip.

Hannibal pushed hard into Will's thigh, looming forward until his nose just brushed the younger man's cheekbone. The blue eyes were hidden behind dusky lids but the nervousness was gone.

"Will..." Hannibal whispered, the command clear.

Will turned his head, lips aligning with the older man's and meeting with perfect pressure. His lips were soft and full and Hannibal leaned into the kiss, hand moving further up Will's leg until the other man broke the kiss, his body curling into itself.

"D-doctor Lecter, not-" Will's voice practically vibrated and he took time to draw in a steady breath. "Not here." His eyes opened, meeting Hannibal's before moving down and away.

Hannibal allowed a smile to wash over his face.

"Highly inappropriate and all that, yes?" he asked. Still, he removed himself from Will's personal space, sitting back in his chair but insinuating a foot between Will's own.

Will's already heated cheeks blushed deeper but he managed a genuine huff of amusement.

"And all that, yeah," he said.

"What would you say to joining me for dinner? After our session, of course," Hannibal asked, picking up his notebook once more.

Will was shivering from the adrenaline that was no doubt rushing through his body, but he managed to relax into the leather under him.

"I think 'yes' is the answer to that question."

**Author's Note:**

> lil drabble for my sweet breanna b/c we were talkin about why Hannibal never brought up sexuality in his sessions with Will (that we saw, anyway) and eh this lil exchange bubbled up in my ol' noggin.
> 
> beastheads.tumblr.com


End file.
